


[Podfic of] Erised / written by cherie_morte

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, First Time, Frottage, Gift Podfic, M/M, Men of Letters Headquarters, Mirror of Erised, Mirrors, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/83109.html">Erised</a> by cherie_morte.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:39:38</p><p>While exploring the Men of Letters' bunker, Sam discovers a mirror that shows him his heart's greatest desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Erised / written by cherie_morte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Erised](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32684) by cherie_morte. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/n23zkz226mbobz0c1bphw25aeb7hfh84.mp3) | 37.3 MB | 00:39:32  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/7iwtoir831mr0vu8hq6locqqpdyroe51.m4b) | 27.3 MB | 00:39:32  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/erised).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
